warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur
|Value = $76.50 |Rlevel = 30 |Class = Titan |Ability = Phalanx Mode + Blast Wave |Faction = DSC |Level = 3 |Hit Points = 345,000 |Speed = 28 kph |Hardpoints = 2x Beta 1x Alpha |Weapons = 2x Retaliator 1x Vengeance |WikiClass = Titan |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Paint = N/A |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = N/A |PassiveModule = 4 |Pilot = N/A }} Introduction The Arthur is a Titan, with 1 alpha and 2 beta hardpoints. Ability The Arthur has the Phalanx Mode ability, which moves its shields into the front, but doing so slows down the Arthur by 20%. It also has the ability Blast Wave which in a sense is a force push. It allows the Arthur to push multiple robots in a close vicinity away from the Titan. This serves three purposes: Firstly, pushing away smaller robots, which are otherwise difficult to target. Secondly, doing damage through shields or solid walls. Thirdly, it allows for evading the damage of Hellburners or helldiving Mercury robots by using the ability before they explode or make contact with the ground (triggering the AoE). Strategy The Arthur high health, resistance and extremely high physical shield durability make it a perfect tank. It posesses low speed compared to other robots and titans. It's weapons are mounted on top, which allows for excellent ability to shoot over cover. Due to it's low speed and weapon mounting positions it is best used to hold and control strategic points of the map, such as beacons or covered positions with open fields, which the enemy has to cross. However it can also very well be used to spawn on beacons which are about to be liberated by the enemy. In any case it is best to stick to high cover, over which you can shoot, but not the enemy. If the large physical shield is closed and you are facing the enemy robots, you cannot be suppressed or locked down, as the shots have to hit the robot directly. The only exception from this is the Invader, which delivers the suppression effect via AoE. This is why when facing lockdown weapons or robots with suppression abilities, it is recommended to keep the shield closed. Furthermore it should be closed when being shot by energy weapons as physical shields are most effective against this damage type. Against splash damage from cryo-, flame- and rocket- weapons the shield is useless and should not be used to benefit from the higher movement speed. The Blast Wave ability should be used as often as possible to maximize damage output. Through its AoE damage, multiple enemy robots can be it if they are in the blast radius. It is especially useful when dealing with Pantheon robots running their absorber shields, with stealthed robots, or with fast bots which are otherwise difficult to target with the main weapons. A further use is to push enemy robots off of beacons in order to recapture them (in case you spawn your Titan on a beacon which is about to be liberated). One less known use of the Blast Wave ability is to push away Mercury robots which try to damage the Arthur with their Helldive ability. When timed right at a good opportunity, you can not only prevent the damage but also push them off the map or into deadly pits. The largest danger for the Arthur comes from sustained AoE damage through, for instance, Ember/Igniter/Blaze weapons as it goes straight through the physical shield. A further danger comes from being flanked, especially with shotgun weapons or Avengers, as the physical shield can only be brought to the front of the Titan. Due to the Titan's large size, many of the shotgun pellets will hit, even if the enemy robot is far away. Blast wave can Bypass damage resistance, so use it on leech and phantoms if they come in close. Statistics Purchase Information Update History Poll Trivia *Arthur is named after King Arthur. *Arthur's Blast Ability's knockback power can stack with other Arthurs if used at the same time, while being close to each other (within touching distance). Thus allow multiple Arthurs to literally blast robots away faster and farther than what's normally possible. *The Youtuber known as "Adrian Chong" has nicknamed Arthurs blast wave ability to "Death Fart" Navigation